Den Sista Striden
by Dozzer
Summary: EN Högalv armé och en Kaous armé möts på slagfältet


Jag äger inte "Högalver", "Horder av Kaos" och liknande.

DEN SISTA STRIDEN

**Jag kommer ihåg det som om det var igår, men det var många, många år sedan...**

**Jag var modig och ganska dumdristig i min ungdom. Jag gick med i armen för att se världen, slåss mot monster, och befria världen från Horder av Kaos. Men jag blev stationerad på en avlägsen utpost i den här dalen. **Dalen går med skog på var sin sida. Det har inte regnat på flera veckor, så gräset är brunt och dött. Marken är så gott som öde, förutom ett par små buskar.

Mjuka kullar finns en bit bort, kullarna slutar på höger sida vid bergets fot.

På vänster sida, fortsäter dom in i horisonten.

**Det enda jag kunde göra var att se på när Hög Alvernas arméerna marscherade förbi.**

**Men jag hörde att dvärgarna hade gåt med i en allians med Horder av Kaos**

**och var på marsch mot Hög alvernas huvudstad.**

**Under tre år så slutade arméerna komma från alvernas städer, så jag hade mycket fritid.**

**Så en dag så kom dom, den största alv hären som någonsin skådats. Skapad för ett syfte: Horder av Kaos undergång! Jag ser bågskyttar, rytteri, fotsoldater, krigsherrar och legoknektar. Dom marscherar igenom dalen. **

**Det är ett dammoln vid horisonten...jag förstår att Hordes of Chaos har kommit för att förinta alvsläktet.**

Horder av Kaos rycker sakta fram över dalen under molnen av fåglar.

Att en så vacker plats ska snart innehålla så mycket död och smärta..

Så detta är platsen som alverna från väst ska slåss för sitt land och frihet.

I leden a Horder av Kaos armen ser jag dvärgar, oborstade och med långa skägg.

Dvärgarna är berömda för sin konst att använda krut till olika vapen.

Och det syns.

Flera kompanier av röda skägg som är fula av sot dvärgar kånkar på musköter, flera stycken har två tre stycken på ryggen. Dom har också med sig kanoner som har mynningar som ser ut som lejon gap och andra vidunder.

Fiende armen rör sig igenom kullarna och formar sig i grupper, här och där ser man dvärg kompanier av krigare i smutsiga pansarskjortor bärande yxor och bredblads svärd, som har runor som har magiska krafter!

Om dvärgarna var hemska och skräckinjagande så var Horder av Kaos eter värre! Med ärrade ansikten, med hat i blicken, tjocka sköldar som är pryda med onda märken som lyser i det svarta havet av soldater. Deras rustningar är utsmyckade med täcken som ingen alv kan tyda.

Alvernas vita och blåa kläder fladdrar i vinden.

Vimplar, flagor och standar kan ses utsprida i armen. Alvernas långa, blonda hår ligger i lockar nedför deras axlar. Dom är beväpnade med kortsvärd, med kristall pryda skidor, pilbågar som är spända med enhörnings hår slängda över axeln. Rustningar glittrar likt diamanter i solen. Juvel pryda hjälmar med fjädrar i olika färger vajar fram och tillbacka. Pikarnas spjut ser ut som en skog, så många är dom!

Officerare klädda i guld lyser som stjärnor i armen.

Typiskt "Hög alver" att göra något sådant. Människorna är i alla fall kloka nog att inte avslöja sig genom att skina som solar på slag fältet, typiskt alver att vissa sig på styva linan.

Alverna ser inte ut att gå i någon sorts formation, utan går lite som dom vill. Pikare med bågskyttar, svärdmästare bland pikare och generalen går i sista ledet. Inge vidare inspiration för sina mannar.

**Alv armén gör sig i ordning för strid, men det märks att det är en oerfaren armé för att det blir oordning i leden.**

**Jag ser bort mot fienden och ser att dom baxar upp stora kanoner på en kulle på andra sidan dalen. Det är dvärg kanoner och den fruktansvärda **

**Hell Fire-kanonen, den största, bästa och farligaste kanonen i världen!**

**Jag ser hur dom laddar och fyrar av... med ett vinande ljud flyger kulorna genom luften in i alvernas led. En fullträff! De sårades skrik ringer i mina öron.**

**Dvärgarna ställer upp, dom sänker sina musköter... en krigsherre skriker.**

**En rad av höga knallar fyller luften de främre leden av alver faller, och ställer sig inte upp.**

**Den första raden av dvärgar faller! Ja! Alverna måste ha fått i väg en våg av pilar!**

**Andra raden av dvärgar skjuter. Fler alver faller. Då ser jag! Dvärgarna ställer sig upp igen! **

**Dom la sig mer och laddade om medans ledet bakom sköt en salva.**

**En dov smäll hörs, jag ser bort mot kullen som kanonerna, och jag ser ett gigantiskt klot av lila eld som flyger över himlen. Hell Fire kanonen har fyrats av!**

**Eld klotet slår ner i alv armen och dödar våra elit trupper. Jag ser hur dvärgarna flyttar på sig åt sidorna och ryttare blir synliga. Det är dom fruktade Chaos ryttarna, med dom tjockaste rustningarna, dom bästa hästarna och dom mest erfarna ryttarna och deras bästa general rider i spetsen. Det är Archaon, deras mest erfarna general.**

**Dom stormar fram mot alvernas led, flera alver kastar sina vapen och springer för sina liv. Några båg skyttar formar sig för en sista våg av pilar, dom siktar och släpper. Pilarna slår mer på sina mål. Men inget händer...pilarna träffar men det händer ingenting. Ryttarna stormar in i alv leden och skapar kaos i hären. Våran general tar till flykten för att han vet att slaget är förlorat. Han ger order till full retreat men alla alver uppfattar orden, dom står och slåss för sina liv. Dvärgarna sätter in sina krigar regementen för att hjälpa till med upprensningen. Vår general hinner inte långt fören han också blir nertrampad en bit bort.**

**Hela våran arme har blivit besegrad, nu finns inget kvar att stoppa **

Horder av Kaos** att förinta alverna i väst. **

Vid horisonten syns stormmoln, svärmar av asgamar har kommit för att festa på dom dödade från slaget. Solen tycks försvinna under moln av kråkor.


End file.
